


gotta keep a grip on this

by jb_slasher



Category: American Animals (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: It's been three months since he last spoke to (screamed at? pleaded with?) Warren.(Expanding on the scene in which Eric is in class and Warren shows up.)





	gotta keep a grip on this

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Aeons" by Karnivool

It's been three months since Eric last spoke to (screamed at? pleaded with?) Warren.

Eric's sitting in class, bored out of his mind, just like most days. Like anyone actually wants to be stuck in Principles of Accounting. He's listening to one of those angry (emo) rock bands, one earbud hanging loose and the volume low enough that he doesn't lose track of the lecture. He doodles on his notepad, FUCK THIS SHIT, random lyrics, the odd stick figure because he can't draw for shit.

Apparently he looks bored enough for the lecturer to bother him with a question. He answers, correctly, because he knows all of this inside out and backwards because if he doesn't, his chances of getting into the FBI become less than zero.

That? Is not an option. So he pushes, just a little with the Enron comment, just to get the guy off his back.

Success. Maybe he can doodle in peace for the next forty-five minutes.

He barely has time to grab his pencil again when his cellphone starts vibrating. WARREN, the screen informs him.

WARREN, after three months of silence.

A weight lands in Eric's stomach, terror and hope all wrapped in one. WARREN is a pack of emotions, something Eric has buried deep inside himself. WARREN is a one-off mistake that he is not willing to make again. WARREN is warmth and passion and fun.

WARREN is a distraction.

Eric refuses the call and sets the phone down.

"Don't cancel me."

The words are a heart attack-surprise, Warren's breath warm on Eric's neck.

Before Eric can react beyond “shit what the fuck are you doing here,” there's already a small piece of paper in his hand, and the gentle squeeze of Warren's hand on his shoulder, (warmth, passion, fun,) it's already gone.


End file.
